The Daemon Mech
by Reign Firestorm
Summary: A raging war between 3 sides in the year of 3450 is destroying the World. Mechs are the core of battle at that time. Then a strange boy with a mech with extraordinary powers came out of nowhere. His goal was to destroy the world, but he just might be th
1. Default Chapter

The Daemon Mechs  
  
Chapter One Its the year 3450, the war between the 3 nations was still raging and its at the climax. The three of them were Storm Hawks, Shadow Wolves, and Firey Ants. They mass-produced machines of war and destructions called Mechs. Mechs are giant Robots, with power of mass destruction. Thousands of people die everyday, but millions more are willing to take their place.  
  
"Need back-up," Private Jennifer Shards cried into her Communicator.  
  
She was taking heavy damage, and her mech's power levels were dangerously low. On the battle ground between her army from Shadow Wolves and Firey Ants. Her side was out numbered at least 7 to 1. It was a lot battle. Jennifer knew that and she accepts it.  
  
"Forget it," Jennifer said sadly into her Communicator, "Run while you can."  
  
"We can't give up," An answer came back, "We can win this."  
  
"Are you crazy!" Jennifer said, "We are out numbered"  
  
"This is home ground," The voice said, "We can win."  
  
"How many people are left on our side?" Jennifer asked.  
  
"Just you and me." The voice answered.  
  
"How many enemies are there?" Jennifer said  
  
"About two hundred enemy mechs," The voice answered, "Seven hundred Infantry"  
  
"What makes you think we can win!" Jennifer said desperately, "I can take about only one more hit. And my energy is running out"  
  
"Don't worry," The voice said, "Use the last bit of energy to run back to base."  
  
"Negative," Jennifer answered, "I have just enough energy to run back, but not enough to straft."  
  
"I will cover you," The voice answered  
  
"Thanks," Jennifer answered.  
  
Jennifer started her mech. She set the coordinates of base, and her mech started sprinting towards it. She heard hostile gunfire. Suddenly, in front of her, a scarlet Mech appeared.  
  
"Go now," The voice said.  
  
Jennifer, in her moving mech, looked back at the Scarlet Mech. It was the color of blood. Like this mech has been through millions of bloody battles, and the blood from all the men it killed serves as paint. When jennifer got back to base, she saw that the base was in ruins. Everything was destroyed. There were no service men, which meant her mech cannot be repaired. But it did not matter. The scarlet mech was engaged in battle. It was ripping apart the enemy's ranks. Infantry were falling, Mechs were crashing, exploding, or crippled everywhere. The one man army was invulnerable.  
  
"You okay?" Jennifer Asked. But there was no answer, just a evil, and demented laugh. Jennifer decide to leave him alone.  
  
Soon, the survivors of the Scarlet Mech were retreating. But Scarlet mech was charging up some sort of beam. Jennifer suddenly realized that he was not going to leave anyone alive.  
  
"Let them Go!" Jennifer cried desperatly into her communicator. There was no response, but just the same evil laugh.  
  
"Please!" Jennifer asked again, "They do not deserve this fate."  
  
But it was too late. The Scarlet Mech unleashed a Red Beam. It incinerated everything it touched. It killed at least a hundred Mech poilts and infantry. And to add insult to the injury, fire raised from the ground. The remaining, survivors were burning in the fire. Jennifer was right, the Scarlet Mech didn't want to leave any prisoners.  
  
"What is wrong with you!" Jennifer asked, "Their deaths were avoidable." There was still no response. But suddenly the mechs turned to Jennifer. It started marching. Its Ballistic weapons were reloading it self. And its lasers were charing. It was as if the deaths of all those people weren't enough. And it still wants to take another life. Namely Jennifer's.  
  
"What are you doing?" Jennifer managed to mutter into her communicator. The same evil laugh came again.  
  
"Come on, stop" Jennifer cried, tears flowing down. "Who are you."  
  
"Who am I?" An answer finally came, "I am nobody."  
  
"Whose side are you on?" Jennifer asked, gathering more courage."  
  
"I have no side," The answer came  
  
"Than why is your communicator linked to mine?" Jennifer asked.  
  
"I linked in from your base." The voice answered.  
  
"So you destroyed base. You killed all those civilians?" Jennifer asked furiously  
  
"Yes," The voice answered, "and i am going to claim one more life today."  
  
"What are you?" Jennifer asked.  
  
"I am nobody." The voice answered again.  
  
"You are a demon!" Jennifer said.  
  
"I guess that describes me." The voice answered, "Not prepare to die."  
  
Jennifer ejected out of her mech. And she sneaked towards the Scarlet mech, careful so she won't be squished. The Scarlet mech was opening fire on her unmanned Mech. Jennifer got on top of the mech, and started climbing towards the cockpit. She was determinded to find out who the poilt was before dying. When she got there, she looked through a vent hole on the Mech. The poilt was only a boy. He can't be older than sixteen. The little boy was crying. But why? He was a mercilessly murderer. Suddenly the Cockpit's hatch opened. Jennifer suddenly jumped towards the little boy. The little boy dodged, took out a gun and pointed it to her.  
  
"Who are you," The little boy asked  
  
"I am the one you couldn't kill." Jennifer answered victoriously  
  
"I killed too much people." The little boy answered sadly, "I don't know who lived and who died."  
  
"I am your last victim," Jennifer said.  
  
"I have no idea who I killed," The little boy answered, "When I am killing, I am not myself"  
  
"Who are you?" Jennifer asked, for the third time.  
  
"I am no body," the little boy answered for the third time.  
  
"You have a name?" Jennifer asked.  
  
"My name is Rage." The little boy answered. 


	2. Betrayed

Chapter Two  
  
Jennifer tried her best to fix the ruined base's communication. It was pretty hopless. The communicator was damaged badly by the little boy's Mech. Rage was just sitting there, sipping a cup of hot coco.  
  
"Hey, you okay there?" Jennifer asked Rage.  
  
"Yea," Rage answered, "You need help with that?"  
  
"Its too complicated for you." Jennifer said, smiling.  
  
Then Rage settled down his hot coco. Then he walked to the broken communicator. He took some of the wires and pluged them into the input slots. He pulled out a few of them.  
  
"Are you sure you know what you are doing?" Jennifer asked.  
  
"No idea, I never learned about it, but I just seem to know what to do." Rage answered.  
  
"Oh boy," Jennifer complained, "We are doomed."  
  
"Here, try again," Rage said to Jennifer. Rage gave Jennifer the microphone.  
  
"Private Jennifer Shards to base," Jennifer spoke into the microphone. She wasn't expecting an answer, but suddenly the speakers spoke. Jennifer was startled by it.  
  
"Base to Private Jennifer," The answer came, "We lost communication to you a while ago. This is comander Rex"  
  
"Commander Rex, base is destroyed, everyone but me died." Jennifer spoke into her microphone  
  
"I hear another Person behind you." Commander Rex said to Jennifer  
  
"Ehh... that's some little boy I found near here," Jennifer Answered  
  
"Lies," Commander Rex answered, "The boy behind you is our weapons. He is the weapon we need to win this war."  
  
"So you sent him?" Jennifer asked.  
  
"Yes" Commander Rex answered, "I did"  
  
"But why did he destroy everything?" Jennifer asked.  
  
"You soldiers are only sacrificial lambs in this," Commander Rex said. "Now prepare to die."  
  
Suddenly Rumbling is heard everywhere. And from the dust, emerged two Elite Mechs from the Shadow Wolves.  
  
"What The hell!" Jennifer said to herself angrily. "Rage, are you working for them?"  
  
"Whose them?" Rage asked.  
  
"The Shadow Wolves" Jennifer said, "i mean where did you came from?"  
  
"I have no idea," Rage said, "I do not remember anything besides my name and the ability to kill."  
  
"Good, you are on my side than," Jennifer said, "We got to get out of here."  
  
"Okay," Rage answered, "are those Mechs coming to get us?"  
  
"No," Jennifer responded, "They are the enemy, sent here to destroy us."  
  
"Okay," Rage said. Than he headed for his scarlet mech.  
  
"Don't!" Jennifer cried, "No more killings."  
  
"But why?" Rage questioned, "They are units of the enemy, and I must dispatch them."  
  
"No more killings!" Jennifer demanded.  
  
"Okay!" Rage said annoyed, "Let's go, come in the secondary cockpit of my mech."  
  
The two of them got in the scarlet mech. The seats were metal, most mechs have leather seating. And the cockpit smelled like blood. Jennifer dare not the question the smell. Rage seemed to know what he was doing. He was operating the Mech better than the even most skilled Pilots. The mech ignited. The Two legs of the mech lifted up its seek torso and 2 arms. There was no window in the cockpit, just a image of what's outside from the mech's front view. It felt like a first person game, expect mistakes will cost you a lot more. The mech started running, away from the closing Shadow Mechs.  
  
"The mech seems to be more sluggish than usual!" Rage said in stress. "There's something on it."  
  
"What is it?" Jennifer asked  
  
"I ran a mech check-up, its a small frog like droid on the leg" Rage stated.  
  
"Its a Sabotage Droid." Jennifer answered.  
  
"How we get rid of it?" Rage asked  
  
"We can't," Jennifer answered.  
  
"We will see about that," Rage said. "He fired a energy beat at his mech's leg"  
  
"Are you crazy!" Jennifer asked, "We will slow ourselves down more!"  
  
The beat struck the Sabotage Droid, and it fell and hit the ground, a burning piece of scrap. Than the Scarlet Mech started charging away from the Shadow Wolf mechs. But as they ran further, they heard even more heavy foot steps. Rage suddenly stopped.  
  
"Why you stop?" Jennifer asked.  
  
"We are surrounded." Rage answered.  
  
"What!" Jennifer said, "by whom?"  
  
"Another army" Rage answered, "An elite one"  
  
"We can't go against that!" Jennifer said.  
  
"Just watch me!" Rage said  
  
"No more killing!" Jennifer said.  
  
"Do you want to live or not, woman?" Raged answered. 


End file.
